It Wasn't Supposed to end like this
by D. Mischief
Summary: G1:Twin centered. Nobody expected this to happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not for them, not for us. Yet here I am standing guard over the broken one.


No one thought it would end like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But here I am, in the brig, standing guard. Why did this happen? The twins were under my command and being so I should have realized what was happening sooner. I should have put a stop to it. If…if I just restrained him quicker. Still nobody expected him to snap; his own twin was shocked. This never should have happened.

_As I stand here watching the twin thrash around in his cell my mind drifts to the rest of the Ark crew. _

Prime, Prowl, Jazz and the other officers are up in the command centre debating and deciding on what action to take. The minibots are in the cafeteria mourning their lost; they just could not do it in the commons room. Ratchet is in his MedBay surrounded by the mechs he could not save, while Wheeljack is repairing the injured. Ratchet...the doc tried his best but this was the one time he couldn't pull off a miracle. He arrived too late; they were already gone. I have never seen the doc so defeated; he didn't throw anything or curse someone out; just sat there, optics distant, quiet. Huffer, of all mechs, was the one to lead him out and back to his MedBay.

Cliffjumper, oh he really did it this time. It was just one taunt too many, one push too far. He should have known better but that was him; he always taunted the twin. Still nobody expected this to happen. Sure, everyone expected that someday something would happen but nobody expected that he would actually snap. No, everyone had other ideas, other scenarios. I'm sure the twins themselves did not expect it to turn out this way. And I'm sure this was not the way he wanted to go.

It just happened so fast even though everyone was paying attention. This was the one day I wish I had sat on their side of the room. Cliffjumper had started taunting the twin again, same old warnings were given and same mechs came to assist their preferred side. Unfortunately this did not to end in the same way. I think it was just after the second comment that the twin snapped. I never saw him react so fast and so violently. That was probably why nobody came to Cliffjumper's aid right away; we were all in shock. Bumblebee was the first to approach and try to get him to let go. Maybe he did it to keep him in at least one piece but by then Cliffjumper was gone.

I never saw it coming, never imagined that it would happen to Bee but it did. I should have reacted sooner. By the time I stood up from the table Bee was lying on the floor, energon pouring from the fifty some bullet holes that riddled his small frame. Poor guy went out trying to protect his friend. I wonder if he realized that Cliffjumper was already dead. It was at this point that the other twin finally reacted. Maybe it was that the shock had finally worn off or maybe it was that the other had killed Bumblebee; not sure what caused it but he launched himself at his twin.

_Shifting my weight, I gaze back at the twin in the cell watching as he attacks the bars and walls in fits of wild rage. Ratchet refused to come and figure out what is wrong with him. I don't blame him really. I think this was just too much even for him to handle. Confident that the cell would hold I turned back to my thoughts. _

I've seen the twins brawl it out before but I was not prepared for this fight. I never seen them interact like this; it was vicious, no holds barred, like they were eternal enemies and not brothers. Paint was scraped off, dents were created, words exchanged, arms wrenched, furniture broken, and then weapons were pulled. It was this point I started to make my way over but then it was too late. We all reacted too late. I reacted too late…too late...

Never did the though of this scenario cross my processor. Nobody could have expected this but it happened; I watched it happen. I was witness to the terrible event that has brought pain, loss, anger and confusion to the Ark crew. I watched reluctantly as one twin brutally killed the other.

His face...I'll never forget the look on his face; shock, sadness and betrayal. He knew, realized what his twin did to him the split second before he died. But still, as I reflect back on it, there was calmness about him, sort of like forgiveness was given. Maybe that was it...who knows how their bond worked.

Hmm, their bond. Watching the other in the cell before me proves false the theory that if one went the other would soon follow. Yet, he still is as crazed as he was the moment he attacked Cliffjumper; maybe even more so now. Does he realize what he did? Does he know that he killed Jumper and Bee, wounded Trailbreaker and Inferno...killed his twin with his own hands? Maybe, for he walks around his cell hands held before him in desolation. I wish he'd stop throwing himself at the wall. This scene is so depressing, painful to watch...and I am powerless to change it. For I know if I open those cell doors he will attack me. This is not the twin we knew and I fear we will never have him back again.

_An audio splitting scream of pain and anguish jolts me from thoughts and back to my duty. He lies on his knees, hands punching the ground before him. His cries cut through to my spark and it takes all my resolve not to flinch. Reality has set in for him and he has realized the implications. Sighing, I turn my sight away and back to my thoughts; if only to escape his expression of pain._

Does he feel his twin gone? Can he survive without his other half? From his behaviour I know my answer. No, he's gone insane. That twin will never return; we lost them both today. I hate to be in Primes position, having to make the final decision on the survivor's fate. Speaking of which, I can hear his voice coming down the hallway; must mean they decided. There will be a court marshal, there will be punishment dealt. Even if the other twin was still here, there's no way he'd be able to convince Prime to be lenient on his brother this time.

_I nod in recognition as Prime, Prowl and Jazz enter the brig. I watch as they walk over to the cell and pause to look at the broken twin inside. They all look unhappy with what is about to be done. Jazz avoids optic contact, Prowls door wings are slightly drooped, while Prime…Prime looks like, I can't even describe it. I get summoned over to the cell. I need to be there as I am his commanding officer but I already know what the verdict is. There is only one verdict for this type of crime and I drift back to my thoughts as Prime starts to speak._

It wasn't supposed to end like this. But here I am, in the brig, standing with my fellow officers before the condemned. Why it happened will never be answered now. Today we lost four comrades but for me I lost much more. I lost not only two subordinates, two fellow soldiers…I lost two friends.

_Stepping backwards I clench my fists as the cell is opened and they drag the twin out. I know what is to happen next and I hate it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Jazz staring at me. A slow shake of his head tells me that I am not needed for this and I am glad._ _As much as everyone thinks that I am strong because I'm the weapons specialist, does not mean that I am strong enough to witness an execution. Turning, I stand motionless and watch them leave. My thoughts all I have to keep me company in the empty room._

This wasn't supposed to happen. Still it is done. Primus wherever you are I call to you; let his end be quick and allow him to join his brother in the matrix….

Until all are one.

Sideswipe, Goodbye


End file.
